The Sweetest Love
by Darkchild2010
Summary: In this world, Gryffindor and Slytherin have been in a feud with each other for thousand of years. But what will happen to two young teens when they fall in love with the Prince from the opposing side. (Romeo and Juliet setting) Full summary inside.HD sl
1. Chapter 1 The Ball

The Sweetest Love 

Pairings: Harry/Draco  (Maybe more pairings later) 

Summary: ( Romeo and Juliet Setting ) In Hogsmeade City, there are two powerful houses.  The House of Gryffindor, and the House of Slytherin.  In the middle were the houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Gryffindor and Slytherin have an ongoing feud, and are nearly at the point of a massacre.  The Princes of the opposing houses meet, and fall in love, at a Masquerade Ball that was meant for the Gryffindor Prince to fall in love with a Prince from another city.  What will the Fates play out for these young lovers? 

 **********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****    

  Chapter 1 

                   The Ball 

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****      

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  **

    Gunshots were heard, firing off at targets that ran behind cars and shot of their own bullets. 

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  **

"WEASLEY!  I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR I WILL!" Yelled Blaise Zabini.  He ducked a shot aimed at his ear and fired off three more bullets.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  **

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST ZABINI!" Ron Weasley yelled as he dodged the bullets and shot off another four.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **

  "Fuck!"  Blaise cried as one bullet just grazed his shoulder.  It was a minor flesh wound but it hurt like fuck. "WHILE I KILL YOU I'LL ENJOY YOUR LITTLE FRIEND.  HER NAME'S GRANGER RIGHT?"  

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

 Ron slumped to the ground and started to reload his gun.  His two brothers were handing him bullets as the reloaded their own guns and started to shoot at Zabini's friends.

    "FUCK YOU ZABINI!" Ron yelled as he shot off 2 shots.  He ducked behind the car that they were using as shield just as Blaise fired his last bullet.  Blaise dropped down behind the car he and his friends' were using for shelter.  Crabbe and Goyle took 2 guns apiece and shot back up to start firing again.  Blaise reloaded his gun and got ready to get back in action when he heard the sirens blare.  

  "Shit!"  Crabbe cursed.  They had only been out there for 15 minutes and already they had the police there.  The governor was not going to be happy about the damage they did.  

   The governor stepped out of the car and shot off his gun into the air.  "No more!"  He yelled.  "Slytherin, Gryffindor, get up from behind your shelters."  He said in a commanding voice.

   "Shit!  It's Cornelius." George Weasley said as he and his brothers stood.  They looked over and saw Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle do the same.

   "I don't care what the meaning of this was, but I do wish that you would stop this stupid bloodshed.  The feud has gone on long enough and we will not tolerate this anymore!  The next one that shoots a gun at anyone will be thrown in jail and killed.  He will be made the example! The peace shall be restored in this city. You've heard my order, now leave!"  Cornelius Fudge said in a loud voice.  The two houses glared at each other, before the retreated.

**********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~************   

        "What is it that you have done today Zabini?  Your shoulder is bleeding."  Prince Draco Malfoy of Slytherin asked his friend.

   "Nothing that important, just another gun down with the Gryffindors."  Blaise replied as he sat up on the pool table placed on the first floor of the mansion.  "Crabbe and Goyle went to visit Pansy and Millicent.  I swear I don't see what they see in girls."  

  "I agree.  But who are we to tell them how to live?  Who won the showdown, by the way?"  Draco asked as he got the 8 ball in the corner pocket.

  "No one.  Fudge showed up and ruined it all.  Said that whoever disrupts the peace will be thrown in jail and executed.  What rubbish, but I won't be testing him anytime soon."  

   "Interesting. Don't do anything-foolish Blaise.  I don't need my best mate to get killed."  Draco said as he sunk 3 more balls.

  "Don't worry about it.  I heard that Gryffindor is hosting a Masquerade Ball tonight.  How about me and you crash it."  

   "Now why the hell would I want to crash the Gryffindors' little Ball?"  Draco snorted as he rose a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

  "Because me and you both want to see how the Prince of Gryffindor looks.  We never seen him, he's never seen us.  So why can't we just look and see if he's cute.  It couldn't hurt, we won't be detected."

Draco put his cue down and studied his friend's face.  "You're really serious about this aren't you?"  

  "Yes Draco, I'm really serious.  Please, I want to see what he looks like."

  Draco rolled his eyes as he picked up his cue and racked up the balls in the center of the table.  "If we must, I'll go.  But we are bringing some people with us. I do not plan to go with only just you.  Something might happen, and if we get detected we might need the backup."  Draco said as he lined up his shot.

  "Yes!  You are the man Draco.  I'll rally up some of the boys that are willing to be dangerous with us, and then I'll tell your father that we are just going to hang out."  Blaise replied, jumping off the pool table and leaving the room.  Draco shook his head and sighed as he took his shot and sunk 4 balls in different pockets. 

***********~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~**********  

    "You should have seen it!  It was ultimately great, I shot him right in the shoulder!"  Ron gloated as he dropped himself on his best friend's bed.

  "Ron, you should not have been out there shooting.  What if you got shot?  Then what?"  Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor asked his best friend.

  "I agree with Harry.  Ron what the hell was you thinking?"  Hermione Granger asked.

  "They started it.  They shot, so we fired back.  But anyway, I shot Zabini!  It felt great to hear that bastard yell out in shock."  Ron said with a self-satisfied grin on his face.  Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and stood up to go to his balcony that overlooked the pool.

  "Ron, I wish you and the others would stop this fight.  It's ridiculous to go around shooting people because of a feud.  It's just wrong to fight something that you didn't start."  Harry stated.

  "Harry, we did start it. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin started this feud thousand of years ago, and the feud is still alive.  Slytherins' hate us because we are noble and brave unlike them.  And we hate them because they are slimy, conniving, scheming two timers that would stab their friend in the back without a second thought.  Our differences make the feud more alive, and we are never going to be allies, or friends."

  "And why not?  Because of a few differences?  I don't see why everything has to be this way.  I don't see why we can't just be in peace without holding guns in our pants pocket, and looking over our shoulders.  We may be different, but we are the same as well.  Gryffindors could be backstabbers, and schemers, just like Slytherins could be brave and noble."  Harry pointed out.  Hermione watched their conversation, but said nothing on the matter.

   "Harry, that's not possible.  We were never meant to be the same.  We are on too different plains.  We are Good, they are Evil.  We are White, and they are Dark."

 "Everything is **not** Black and White Ron!  Everything is just shades of Gray.  Because without Black there is no White, without White there is no Black.  Good can be Evil, and Evil can be Good.  There is not Black and White.  Just shades of Gray."  Harry said in an exasperated voice.  He leaned against the balcony wall, letting his bright emerald eyes, scan over the blue depths of the pool beneath it.

  Ron just shook his head.  "You will soon see what we do Harry.  You may not see it now, but you will.  Slytherins are Evil and they have no hearts.  Just stay away from them, and maybe you won't have the misfortune of knowing how sneaky and sadistic they are." Ron said as he turned and left the room.  

  Harry turned around and looked at Hermione.  "Why doesn't he get it?  Why can't he see?"  Harry asked in a whisper as he sat down next to Hermione.  

  "I don't know why Harry.  But I understand you.  This whole Feud will ruin us all if we don't stop it now."  

  "I know.  I just don't see how they can think that Slytherins are Evil.  We are Evil as well if we are shooting back.  There is no Good anymore, why don't they see that?  It angers me that they don't see that nothing can be solved by killing each other.  This feud has to end, either in a bloodbath, or with a truce.  I myself like the latter."  Harry explained.  Hermione nodded her head and tried to think of other ways to get her friend's mind off of the ongoing feud.

  "The Ball is going to be excellent tonight."  Hermione said with a small smile on her face.  Harry looked at her and shook his head.

  "No, I don't think so.  Mother and Father want to introduce me to this Prince that has come from some city a few hours from here.  His name is Tom Riddle.  They think he'll be perfect for me, and I disagree.  I know I have not met him, but I'm getting the feeling that I don't want to.  I don't like the idea of them trying to marry me off to any man that they deem 'Husband Materiel'. I think I can choose my own boyfriends."  Harry muttered.

   "Well think of it this way, he could be dashingly cute."  Hermione replied.

  "Maybe, but I'll know when I see him.  Mother has picked an outfit for me to wear to the Ball.  I swear I don't think there is breathing room in those clothes."

  "What is it?"  Hermione asked.

  "A pair of tight white leather pants, white boots, a tight white shirt, and a freaking pair of wings.  I am not a fucking angel!"  Harry groaned.  Hermione giggled and went to his closet to get out the outfit.

  "Well at least we know that Tom will be craving your body after he sees you in this." Hermione snorted.  Harry glared at her and she laughed. 

  "Well come on, let's get you ready."

*********~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~***********  

    "You ready Draco?"  Goyle asked.  Draco nodded his head.

   "Ready as I ever will be." Draco replied, grabbing his mask from his bed, and following his friends down the stairs.  When they finally got to the car in front of the Mansion's gates, Blaise was leaning against they car with Crabbe, Millicent and Pansy.  All wearing masks.

  "Before we go, I would like to present everyone with the 'Magic Tablet'!"  Blaise called out.  He has 6 tablets in the pal of his hand.  He went over to Pansy and popped one in her mouth, then did the same to Millicent.  Crabbe and Goyle took it willingly and pressed it against their tongues, and slowly letting the tablet melt inside their mouths.

  "What the hell is that?"  Draco asked as Blaise approached him.

  "This my dear friend, is my white little friend.  When you get high, you really get high!  This little thing will make sure you have some fun tonight."  Blaise smirked, putting his on his tongue and slowly rolling his tongue back into his mouth, closing his eyes and giving a small smile of satisfaction.

   "Now why the hell would I want to take that?"  Draco asked.

  "Because, it will help you loosen up.  Now take the it."  Blaise said, as he pressed the tablet to Draco's tongue.  Draco pulled the substance into his mouth and a small jolt rushed through his body and his head felt like a cool rag was placed on it.  He opened his eyes to see his friends smiling at him.

  "Now that we have made the newbie try the drug, lets get the hell to that party!"  Millicent said.  Pansy joined in with a _whoop!_ Of joy, as the all piled into the car and headed to the party. 

**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~*************  

     "Harry, darling!  The Ball will be starting in a few minutes.  How is the costume?"  Lily Potter asked as she walked into her son's bedroom. 

  Hermione was dressed as Cleopatra and her mask was made of gold.  Harry's was made of white with diamonds and pearls embedded around it.

  "It's ok Mother.  But I don't see how the hell I'm supposed to breath."  Harry complained as he looked at himself in the mirror.

  "Language, Harry!"  Lily scolded.  She walked over to her son and kissed his cheek.  "You look gorgeous.  Hermione, you look stunning.  I bet Ron would love to be your Julius Caesar."  Lily replied with a soft smile.  Hermione blushed and murmured a "thank you". 

  "Now Harry, let's go.  I want you to meet Tom."  Lily said.  She ushered the two teens out the room and down to where the Ball was to take place.  They stood off to the side, as the drummers beat the Drums.  Lily took her place in front of everyone, with her long red dress and matching red mask with pearls hanging from it, looking gorgeous as ever.

  "Tonight we are here to have some fun, drink up all the alcohol and dance to the music.  We have a special guest here that has traveled from Knocturne City.  So let the music get turned up, and lets have some fun.  Remember, do not remove your masks till the stroke of midnight!"  Lily called out.  Applause was heard and the band started to play.  James Potter came from a side room and took his son by the arm.

  "Hello Harry."

  "Hello Father.  Nice mask."

   James laughed at his son's comment.  "I know you do not wish to be here, but Tom is a very charming young man, and I want you to at least try and give him a chance."

  "Father, I will try."  Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  He caught sight of a taller boy in black, with an older man next to him.

  "Ah, you must be Tom.  Hello." Lily replied, coming from the stairs with a few glasses of Champagne in her hand.  Harry took a glass and drunk it, knowing that in order to survive this hellish night he must be drunk.  Either that, or throwing himself from his balcony, and when it came to it, alcohol was a better remedy.  It was a shame he couldn't see Tom's face though.

   "Yes I am.  You must be Harry, I love the costume."  Tom replied, and Harry could see that his eyes were practically undressing him.  That didn't make Harry feel comfortable at all.  He shuffled his feet and nodded his head.

  "Yeah?  Thanks, I love yours too.  Black really compliments you."  Harry said, taking another glass from a tray as one of the servants walked by.  Yup!  He needed to be drunk to endure this night.  He rose the glass to his lips and drunk most of it in one gulp.

   "Thanks.  How about we go and dance?"  Tom asked.  Harry was about to decline when his mother bumped his back a little, pushing him forward.  Harry glared at her but went with Tom to the dance floor anyway.

  "Those jeans are to die for.  Maybe after midnight me and you could get better acquainted?"  Tom asked suggestively.  Harry saw another servant walk by with a tray of filled glasses.  He took one and replaced his empty one with it.  He took a large gulp from it, and didn't comment on Tom's suggestion.

*************~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~********** 

      To Draco the room was spinning.  He had been at the party for a few hours now, and he was still a little high from the drug he took.  His friends had went different ways and they were probably somewhere getting drunk.  Draco looked at the clock and saw it was close to midnight.  He had to get away from the dance floor before the unmasking.  He knew that he would have to kiss his partner and he didn't think he wanted anyone to know who he really was.  As he made his way off the dance floor he noticed a boy with all white on, dancing with someone with all black.  Draco let his eyes wander on the boy with the white and he smiled appreciatively.  His stomach lurched and realized that he needed to find a bathroom so he could throw up properly.  He left the dance floor and went up the marble staircase.  He came to a bathroom door and quickly rushed inside.

*************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~***********  

    Harry groaned as he saw it was closing in on midnight.  He would have to kiss Tom, and from the small conversation they had been having while they danced, he realized he would never be able to tolerate him.  He was too self absorbed, and when he thought of other things, it always seemed to involve Harry and a bed.  Harry looked at the clock and dreaded the coming hour.  Oh if only he could stop time.

  "Ok everyone.  The stroke of midnight is upon us!  I want you to remember to remove your masks and kiss your partners.  Countdown with me!"  Lily said from her post on the stage where the band had been performing.

"10…"

"…9…"

"…8…"

"…7…"

"…6…"

"…5…" 

"…4…"

"…3…" 

"…2…" 

"…1…"  

          Harry removed his mask at the same time as Tom.  They looked at each other, and before Harry could think of an excuse to not kiss him, Tom grabbed the back of his neck and brought their lips together.  Harry wanted to break away, but he couldn't.  Tom pushed open Harry's lips and stuck his tongue in.  Harry knew that he had to participate in the kiss, cause he knew somewhere his parents were watching. So he let his hands go through Tom's hair and kissed him back.  After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Harry wanted to wipe that grin off of Tom's face.

   They walked off the dance floor and Harry's parents were on him in a second, asking questions.

   "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."  Harry said.  He left the room and went up the marble staircase.  He stopped in front of the large fish tank where he watched the fishes swim.  He ran his fingers along the cool glass and closed his eyes.  Wishing that tonight would hurry and be over. 

**************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~***********  

   Draco had finished throwing up as soon as the clock stuck midnight.  He groaned as he left the bathroom and went to rinse his mouth out.  He filled the sink with water and dumped his head in, making sure his hair didn't get wet.  When he was finished he lifted his head and grabbed a towel.  He wiped his face off, and grabbed a mint that he had placed in his pocket earlier that night.  He popped one in his mouth and instantly felt better.  

  That was the last time he ever let Blaise give him drugs.  He walked out the bathroom and noticed a fish tank that he had not noticed before.  He looked at all the fishes and lost himself in the world of blue water.  

   As he stood there, listening to the hum of the tank, he heard someone approaching.  He looked through the fish tank glass and saw the boy from downstairs with all white on.  But this time, he had no mask.  Draco was entrapped at the beautiful boy on the other side of the glass.  A black mop of hair, emerald green eyes, full red ruby lips, fair skin, and a body that was beyond gorgeous.  

   Draco couldn't believe that this boy in front of him was anything less of an angel.  Beautiful and enticing.  Ethereal and Seductive.  Draco realized that he wanted to touch that skin, kiss those lips, look deep into those eyes, run his hands over that body, and let his fingers run through the hair.  

  He watched as the beautiful boy rested his head against the glass and sighed silently.  Suddenly, the boy looked up and their eyes met.

***********~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~********** 

    Harry sighed as he thought of the kiss that he had to share with Tom.  He needed another drink.  He looked up and saw a breathtakingly beautiful boy through the fish tank glass.  The boy had platinum blonde hair, silver gray eyes with specks of blue, creamy looking skin, and soft pink lips.  From what Harry could see, his boy was beautiful as well.  He let his eyes connect back to those gorgeous silver grays, and he was lost.  He wanted to touch the boy that he was staring at.  He wanted to kiss the boy, feel the boy's hands on his body.  The thought of what they could do made his body shiver.  He took a few steps around the tank and met the boy on the other side.

   "Hi."  Harry said with a small smile.

   Draco looked over the boy and had to regain his composure before answering back.  "Hey.  Some wild party down there."  Draco said nervously.

  "I guess.  It's stupid really.  I actually don't want to be here, I would much rather sleep."  Harry said with as he walked a little closer to the boy.

   They were now only arms length away from each other and Draco could feel the sexual tension that had started to get too tangible for his tastes.  He reached out a tentative but strong hand, and laid it on the boy's hip.

  Harry looked up questiongly but said nothing as he moved a few more feet closer to the blonde.

  "Would it be ok if I kissed you?"  Draco asked the boy.

  Harry nodded his head and he parted his lips slowly as the blonde haired boy leaned over and their lips connected.

  Pleasure.  That's what Harry felt as soon as their lips made contact with each other.  Nothing had ever felt this good to him, and he knew that nothing probably ever would.  He moved his body against the other boy's and kissing him back firmly, letting his hands grip the blonde's shoulders.  

  Draco wrapped his arms around the green eyes boy's waist, and pulled his body even closer.  He kissed him more passionately, pressing his tongue against the other boy's lips, begging for entrance into the warm intoxicating mouth.  The boy opened his mouth willingly and Draco's tongue surged in and instantly he was high off the taste of the other boy.  He kissed more passionately, letting his tongue explore the warm sweet tasting mouth.

  The boy in white tasted of vanilla and chocolate, and Draco was addicted to the taste already.  It was like a drug that he never wanted to stop taking.  He pressed the boy against him a little more and kissed him a little deeper.  He heard the boy moan and felt the shudder go through the boy's body.

  Harry was flying into white-hot pools of passion and oblivion.  The feel of the blonde against him made him crazy and the kiss was the only thing that would keep him alive.  He clung to the other boy's body, hoping that he wouldn't break the kiss anytime soon.  Harry let himself moan as the blonde continued his exploration of his mouth.  Harry didn't mind, he wanted the boy to continue doing whatever he was doing cause it felt good.  It felt right.  

    Unfortunately, they had to break the kiss, because oxygen was needed.  They stared at each other, both too glassy eyed and slightly dizzy from the kiss to make any sudden moves.  They were still in the embrace and Harry knew that once they got enough oxygen they would be at each other's mouths once again.

  "Was that as breathtaking for you as it was for me?"  Draco asked as he stared at the boy in front of him.

  "Yes.  And I wouldn't mind losing my breath again if that's what I get as a reward.  I don't think I could ever kiss another person." Harry admitted.

  "I agree.  But before we go that far, we at least should know each other's names."  Draco responded.

  "Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy."

   They introduced themselves at the same time, and when they registered the other's name, the looked up in shock.

  "You're the Prince of Gryffindor."

  "And you're the Prince of Slytherin."  

  They both nodded their heads and looked at each other.  "Do we have to end this before we even really started it?"  Harry asked, fearful that the answer might be "yes".

  "Not unless you want to.  I know our houses have been feuding, but I happen to really not care what they think."  Draco said.

  "I agree.  But for known reasons this may stay secret.  We can't risk anyone finding out, because we could be in danger."  Harry said.

 "I agree.  But that doesn't mean I won't stop thinking of you."  Draco murmured.

  "And neither will I."  Harry declared.  They moved closer towards each other's lips when the sound of approaching footsteps tore them apart.

 "Harry!  Harry!"  Lily's voice rang out.

  Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they rushed down the hallway and around a corner into a small space.  Harry pushed Draco against the wall and smiled at him.

  "I'm going to have to go.  She'll find me soon." Harry whispered.  He pressed his lips against Draco's and opened his mouth the second he felt Draco's probing tongue.  They stood like that, embraced in a loving kiss, for a few moments until they broke apart.

  "I have to go. " Harry whispered.

  "When will I see you again?"  Draco asked.

  "Tomorrow.  My Mother and Father usually goes out on Saturday's.  Come to the back of the grounds.  You will see a pool, and a balcony.  That's my balcony, and you can climb up tomorrow night.  Around 8."  Harry whispered.

  "Ok.  I'll be there, tomorrow 8, your balcony."  Draco declared. 

  Harry smiled and kissed Draco one last time before he left and hurried toward his Mother who was still calling out to him.  Draco smiled to himself as he put his mask on and hurriedly left, already counting the minutes till he saw Harry again. 

*************~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~********* 

  A/N:  What do you guys think?  Reviews would be appreciated and anyone who is reading my other stories, they will be updated late tomorrow night and you probably won't get to read it till Wednesday.  Please review, and if you haven't checked out my other Harry/Draco stories, please do.  In your reviews, I would like for you to tell me what you think of this, should I continue, do you like the plot, and your intakes on how I portrayed the characters.  Your reviews mean a lot, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Star Crossed Lovers

The Sweetest Love 

Pairings: Harry/Draco  (Maybe more pairings later) 

Summary: ( Romeo and Juliet Setting ) In Hogsmeade City, there are two powerful houses.  The House of Gryffindor, and the House of Slytherin.  In the middle were the houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Gryffindor and Slytherin have an ongoing feud, and are nearly at the point of a massacre.  The Princes of the opposing houses meet, and fall in love, at a Masquerade Ball that was meant for the Gryffindor Prince to fall in love with a Prince from another city.  What will the Fates play out for these young lovers? 

 **********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****    

  Chapter 2 

                  Star Crossed Lovers

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

  Harry sat on his bed, looking out the window, letting the soft breeze lift up a few strands of his hair, while he thought of Draco.  

  _How can I love someone I just met?  Is that even possible?_  Harry thought as he leaned against the headboard and watched clouds shift into different shapes.  

_ "Was that as breathtaking for you as it was for me?" _ _"Yes.  And I wouldn't mind losing my breath again if that's what I get as a reward.  I don't think I could ever kiss another person."  _

  Harry felt warmth spread through his heart and as he thought of those passionate kisses he shared with Draco, he took a deep breath and wished he could have those arms around his body again.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight the goofy love struck grin that spread across his face like a tidal wave in an ocean.  _It must be something strong, cause I don't remember ever feeling this way._  Harry thought.

   _"Do we have to end this before we even really started it?"_

  _"Not unless you want to.  I know our houses have been feuding, but I happen to really not care what they think."  _

_"But that doesn't mean I won't stop thinking of you."  _

   Harry looked over to the pool below his balcony and smiled as he thought of what would happen later that day.  When night fell, Draco would be coming to see him.  Draco was going to come, and Harry was practically counting the seconds.

_  "When will I see you again?"  _

"Tomorrow.  My Mother and Father usually goes out on Saturday's.  Come to the back of the grounds.  You will see a pool, and a balcony.  That's my balcony, and you can climb up tomorrow night.  Around 8."  

_   "Ok.  I'll be there, tomorrow 8, your balcony."_  

     Harry couldn't stop the grin on his face.  Every time he thought of those minutes he spent with Draco, his heart would beat fast, a smile would come across his face, and he would feel warm and tingly all over.  There was just this complete feeling in his heart, like it finally found that missing piece, and no matter what Harry new that his missing piece that he had been reunited with was Draco.  There was no other explanation, he was falling in love with the blonde haired Prince.  The one person he should have hated, is the only person who held his heart.  How Ironic. 

   "Harry!"  Lily called.  Harry still had his smile on his face when he looked up and saw his mother enter the room.

   "Yes Mother?  Isn't this a beautiful day?"  Harry asked, with a smile.

  Lily looked at her son and chuckled.  "Yes.  Harry, I wanted to know if you wanted to go take a walk with me around lunch?"  

  "Sure Mother.  I'll see you right after I eat."  Harry replied.

  "Ok.  Are you feeling alright Honey?"

  "Perfect; Fine; Never better.  I'm happy Mother, I haven't been this happy in the longest of times."  

  "Is it because of Tom?  Do you really like him?"  Lily asked, a smile coming across her face.

  "No.  Not Tom.  I told you last night that I have no interest in him whatsoever.  I don't like him."

  "Well I'm sorry sweetie, but he likes you and your Father feels that you two can connect with each other.  That's why he's inviting them over to dinner soon.  Tom has wonderful parents."  Lily gushed.  Even though Harry disliked Tom, it would not get rid of the smile on his face, or the elation he felt.

  "Well I'm sorry to hear that Tom has not inherited anything from them.  He is crude, and disgusting.  He's too self absorbed and all he cares about is getting me into bed."

    Lily looked at her son and shook her head.  "We'll talk about this later.  I'll see you after you eat lunch.  Bye sweetie."  Lily said as she kissed her son on the cheek and left the room.

  Harry sighed slightly and continued to stare out the window, thoughts of Draco rushing back into his mind.

  _"Ok.  I'll be there, tomorrow 8, your balcony."_  

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

    Draco sat in the living room in the mansion, watching a few news programs, not really interested in what they were showing. His thoughts were on what would happen in 7 more hours.  It was 1:00 and he had just finished eating lunch with his Father.  He was so happy, that even his Father's annoying lectures didn't affect him.

   "Hey Draco." Blaise called as he sat down next to his friend.

  "Hi."  Draco said with a smile on his face. 

   "Someone had fun last night.  Who was the lucky guy?  And I am so mad, I didn't even see the Prince, but from what I heard they were saying he looked good."  

   Draco grinned at the thought of Harry and looked over at his friend.  "If I tell you what happened last night, you must not interrupt me and you must keep this between us."  Draco said.

  "Ok.  You got my word."  Blaise replied, looking eagerly.

   So Draco told him the whole story, from when he saw the boy on the dance floor, to when they kissed each other.  And when Draco got to the part where they introduced themselves, Blaise's eyes were big, and his mouth was dropped open.

  "You were making out with the Prince of Gryffindor?!"  Blaise said.  Draco nodded his head and looked at his friend.

  "Draco, this might not last.  From what you described, I understand that he is hot.  But, you are on opposing sides of the feud.  This will not last, and you will end up getting either yourself killed or hurt.  It's a lose, lose situation, you should just forget about him and find someone else."  Blaise said sympathetically.

  Draco felt his anger rise, but he slowly counted to 10 before he answered.  "Look, I happen to think this can last.  I don't care what others may think.  But Harry knows the danger, and so do I so we both agreed to keep this secret.  You are the only one I'm telling.  Please don't tell anyone."  

  Blaise thought over what his friend said and slowly nodded.  "Ok.  I'll support you as long as you don't get caught.  Because if you two are found out, both sides are going to be out for blood.  And I don't think you want that to happen." 

  "I don't.  But it won't.  What about you, how was the Ball for you?"

   "It was good.  I got so drunk I made out with Pansy.  That was the only bad part, but other then that I tried to get on some guys, danced with a few.  Kissed only half of them."

  "And how many was that?"  Draco asked amused.

  "Oh…about…13.  Yeah 13."  Blaise said counting on his hands.

   "You never cease to amaze me."

  "Yeah I know."  

   Draco looked over at the clock and saw that an hour had went by since he last checked.  6 more hours till he saw Harry again, he just wished that time would go faster. 

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

  "What the hell do you mean!"  Ron yelled out.  He was angry, and Harry knew it. 

   "Ron, leave it. Harry likes him, let him be, you can't tell your friend who he can and can not see."  Hermione pleaded.

  "Oh, so you take his side?  We cannot let Harry see a Slytherin.  The Slytherin Prince at that!"  Ron yelled.

  "Ron!  Please, stop.  I wanted to tell you because I felt that maybe you should know.  I wanted to be a good friend, and this is how you repay me, by going all crazy and declaring that you'll murder him?" Harry said as he looked at his friend, a hurt expression on his face.  But Ron didn't pay attention to how his friend looked.  He only paid attention to what he felt.  What he knew.  What he was born knowing.

    "Harry I am being a friend to you.  Slytherins are heartless bastards, and they are nothing but Evil!"  

  "And what are we?  Good?  We're the Angels and they are the Demons? I disagree Ron.  Nothing is simply good or bad. It's not that simple.  **Life** is not that simple."

   "Harry you just don't understand.  I can't allow you to see that Slytherin Bastard, I refuse!"

   "Ron you can't tell Harry what to do with his life.  You can't tell him anything." Hermione stated, glaring at him.  She stood in between Harry and Ron and pushed Ron back.  "Leave Harry alone."

  "Why?  So he can go and get himself killed? Cause if he continues to mess around with Slytherin **TRASH**, that's exactly what will happen."  

  "Don't speak about him like that!  You don't even know him!"  Harry yelled.

  "Oh and you do?  A few kisses and sweet words is all it takes to have you putty in his hands?  What a bunch of Bullshit! He's playing you."

  "Ron, stop being mean to Harry."

  "I'm protecting him!"

  "You're saying ill mannered things!" Hermione yelled back.

 "I'm telling the **TRUTH**!"  

   "You are being a prat!"  Harry yelled.  His eyes were fierce and they knew he was angry, but Ron didn't care at this point.  He was about to blow his top.

  **"I'M BEING A PRAT!?  YOU'RE THE ONE FORGETTING YOUR MORALS!!"**

**  "I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN MY MORALS!"**

**  "YEAH, SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE MESSING WITH HIM?!"**

**"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"** Harry screamed.  He calmed down and lowered his voice.  "Don't you see that I'm following my heart for once?  I never got a chance to do that because everyone always believes that my life should be dictated.  They want me to hate Slytherins.  They want me to marry Tom - **FUCKING - **Riddle! You want me to stop seeing the one person who makes me feel happy.  The one person who makes me smile, and the one person that I want to be with."

  "Because he's the one person that you are not supposed to have met."  Ron declared in an icy tone. "You are supposed to marry Tom, forget the slimy bastard.  He is nothing special, and you are not going to see him. You were born, knowing that Slytherins were evil.  You were born to hate them, not fuck around with them!  There is a feud for a reason Harry. Not because we all love shooting each other."

  "Really?  Could have fooled me!  The feud is only kept going because you guys are too fucking stupid to stop it.  You don't want to stop it because this feud and this violence is the only thing exciting in your life.  Shooting people just because of the houses they were born into is **wrong**.  But to you, it's like a fucking drug;  A thrill that you don't want to stop and a high that you can't seem to get off of.  Killing someone that you feel is Evil makes you feel Good.  Well it's **EVIL** to kill someone in cold blood.  **THAT'S** Evil.  So don't stand here and tell me that you think I'm wrong for wanting to have something to love in my life.  Is that so wrong to need something like that in my life?  Is it?" Harry asked in a low voice.  He looked searchingly up at his friend and lowered his head.  Hermione tried to wrap her arms around him but he moved away and looked up again.

   Ron looked at his friend and shook his head.  "I'm sorry, but I won't take any part in this.  You can go ahead and destroy yourself but I won't watch you.  I'm going to tell your Parents and maybe they can stop you from getting yourself killed."

  "Ron NO!"  Hermione and Harry said I unison.

  "Please Ron.  Don't do that to me.  Please." Harry begged.  He looked at his friend and Ron took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

  "Ok.  I won't tell.  But I'm not going to keep silent either.  I will tell if I feel something is threatening you.  But until then you have my silence.  I just want to look out for you Harry, and I know that he will do something to harm you.  I just know it."  Ron stated, and then he left the bedroom.  Hermione looked over at her friend but Harry shook his head and left the room as well.  

   He got down to the Parlor, and saw his Father sitting there, smoking.  James looked over and smiled at his son.

  "What was with all the yelling?  It sounded like world war 3 up there."  

  "Nothing Father.  Just Ron acting like Ron, you know hot hotheaded he is when he thinks he's right."  Harry said with a sigh as he sat down across from his Father.

  "Well that's expected.  I won't ask what the argument was about, but I do have something to tell you."

  "What is it?"  Harry asked.

  "I spoke with Tom's Father a little while ago and they agreed to come spend a week over in the Mansion.  They'll be coming in 2 weeks, and I thought that you might want to know."

  "Oh.  Really?  Is there a special reason?" 

  "Yes.  It seems that Tom wants to spend more time with you.  He says that he enjoyed your company last night, but he wished to know more."  James replied with a wide grin.

  "Oh.  I see… What if I do not wish to see him?"  Harry asked, holding back a glare.

  "Harry, you know that you are already promised to Tom.  We just wish to move up the bind between you two."

  "Well I'm sorry that that's not likely to happen!"  Harry said, not bothering to conceal his glare this time.

  "Look Harry, I know that you are a little reluctant, but you will get use to Tom and you will love him."

  "I will **not**!  I will never love him, and you can't make me either."  Harry said as he stood up.

  "Harry, you have to stop complaining.  The marriage is already known, and you have to go through with it soon.  We are just hoping that you and Tom would get to know each other better before the wedding."

  "I don't want to talk to you about this.  I'm going to my room, and I would like for you to not bother me anymore tonight.  I mean it!  You and Mother have a nice night out." 

  "Ok.  I'll tell everyone to leave you alone.  And me and your Mother will have fun, as always on Saturdays."

  Harry nodded his head and left, going up to his room, glad to find Hermione gone.

   He needed time to think, and time to wait for Draco to come to him.

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

    "Alright.  I should probably get going.  After I beat your ass in this last game though."  Draco said with a smile as he lined up his shot and concentrated on the ball.

  "You maybe the best pool player, but you are not going to beat me in this game."  Blaise replied as he watched Draco shoot his cue, hitting the white ball and sending 3 balls into different pockets.

  "You were saying?"  Draco asked with a smile.  Blaise rolled his eyes.

 "Whatever.  But you might want to hurry up, don't want to have your little Princey Wincey waiting for you."  Blaise teased.

  "Whatever Zabini.  Just be glad that I have to go. In fact I should go now.  I won the game by the way."

  "How the hell you won?  You still have 4 more balls on the table."  Blaise said with a frown.

   Draco smiled at his friend, picked the cue back up and shot.  The 4 balls flew across the table and went into pockets.  Draco grinned and looked over at Blaise.  "Like I said, I won." He said cockily.

   "Yeah whatever.  Lucky shot!"  Blaise said, wondering how the hell Draco pulled that off.  Draco shot him a knowing smile and took Blaise's car keys off the ring holder.  He picked up a small black velvet box and slid it into his pants pocket.

  "I'll be back late.  Don't wait up."  Draco called as he left.  Blaise rolled his eyes and started to rack up the balls.  He needed practice if he was ever going to beat Draco at a pool game.

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****  

    Draco parked the car outside the large white stone wall.  He grabbed onto a tree, and climbed up, getting on the ledge of the wall, and jumping down 15 feet to the ground below.  His feet made impact on the concrete and he winced slightly.  He looked around him and saw the gigantic pool, and right above it was a balcony.  He smiled when he saw it and hurried towards it.  

  When he got right under it, he looked for rocks to throw at it to alert Harry's attention.  But he couldn't find any. He was about to give up and yell up at the balcony, when the balcony doors opened and Harry stepped out.  He was wearing dark silk pajamas.  Draco smiled up at him and licked his lips nervously.

  "Harry!"  He whispered.  Harry leaned over the balcony and smiled when he saw Draco.

  "Climb up."  Harry whispered back.  He pointed to a ladder that was connected to the wall.  Draco wondered why he didn't see it earlier, but he just shrugged his shoulders and climbed up.  He jumped onto the balcony and once again they were face to face.

  Harry reached out and touched Draco's face, running his fingertips over his cheek, and then his lips.  Draco kissed the tip of Harry's finger and he drew in a sharp breath, pulling the blonde closer to him.

    Draco kissed the slightly shorter boy, running his hands through the dark tresses.  Harry moaned slightly and pressed himself closer to the blonde, opening his mouth willingly to the probing tongue that begged for entrance.  They stood like that, connected in a passionate kiss with each other for a few more blissful minutes, and then finally they pulled apart.

  "Hi."  Harry said breathlessly.

  Draco nodded his head and mumbled "Hi."  Before he latched onto Harry's mouth yet again.  Harry backed them up into his room, and Draco pushed the door close silently with his foot while he ran his hands under Harry's pajama shirt.  Harry continued to back up until the back of his legs hit the foot of his bed and they both fell onto the bed, never breaking contact.  

  Draco pulled his head away slightly to kiss Harry's neck, letting his tongue slide over the skin, tasting it, treasuring it.  Harry moaned slightly and arched his back, revealing more of his neck for Draco to ravish.

   Harry let his hands wander over Draco's body, slowly removing Draco's jacket, and his shirt.  Draco was now shirtless, just as Harry wanted him and when he looked down, he realized that he was shirtless as well.

  Him and Draco locked eyes for a brief second before they were at each other's lips again, teasing, nipping and tugging at each other, making the other moan while they continued their ministrations.  

   Draco rocked his hips a little against Harry and the raven haired boy closed his eyes while he tried hard not to moan out from the pleasure that the friction caused.  He licked his lips, and looked up at the blonde on top of him.  

 "I think we need to change positions."  Harry replied, as he flipped their positions on his huge four poster bed.  He put his knees on either side of Draco's body, and he bent low so their lips brushed together.

  "Well you sure are a wild one."  Draco murmured.  

  "With you, anything is possible.  Lets see how far we can go tonight, hmm?"  Harry said as he lowered his lips to Draco's neck, slowly letting his tongue roam over the skin that was exposed.  He gently rocked his hips back and forth as he kissed his way down Draco's chest.  When he got to his nipples, he let his tongue swirl around the right one, making the boy under him, buck his hips and let out a breathy moan.  Harry held back a laugh as he went to suck on the left nipple.  Draco tossed his head a little and pulled Harry up, kissing him with desire and fire.  Harry let out a low moan, which was captured into Draco's mouth, from the sheer intensity of the kiss.  They continued to rock their hips against each other, groping and kissing each other till they finally reached their peak and their orgasm came. 

   Harry rolled off of Draco and lay on his back, breathing heavily, his eyes dropping shut.  He let his hand wander over to Draco's and their fingers intertwined while they tried to recollect themselves.  Finally they managed to get up and clean themselves up.  After they were finished, they laid back down and stayed in silence for a little while.

  "Did you tell any of your friends?"  Harry asked.  

  "Yeah.  I told Blaise."

  "Oh. I told Ron and Hermione.  Hermione took it well."

  "Really?  So did Blaise.  What about Ron?"

  "He blew up, and said some pretty mean things.  But I'm used to him getting all angry and hotheaded.  That's just how he is, and I know some of the stuff he said, he probably didn't mean.  But he kept saying that I was messing around with trash, and how Slytherins were Evil."

  "We can be Evil sometimes.  But everyone is Evil." Draco replied.

  "I know that.  I tried telling him that, but he won't listen.  He swears that everything is Black and White, Right and Wrong, Good and Evil, but it's not.  Without one there is no other, and he just doesn't see that Right could be Wrong, and that Black could be white, and Good can be Evil.  He doesn't get it, and it seems that I can't make him see it either."  Harry replied, slightly distressed.

  "Don't worry about it.  Some people on my side are acting just like him.  They won't stop this feud, no matter what we do."

  "I guess.  But forget it, when me and you are together I don't want to think too much about the war between them."  Harry said softly.  He pulled Draco close and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  Draco returned the favor and they wrapped their arms around each other slowly, melting into the sweet and loving kiss being shared between them.  When they broke apart, Harry's eyes were still closed, cherishing the kiss.

  Draco picked up his jacket and slipped a the box he had put in it earlier out.  He held it in front of Harry and when Harry opened his eyes and saw the box, he looked up questiongly at him.

  "Here, take it.  I had went out and got it made.  Thank god for my status because if anyone else went in there, they would probably have had to wait a week to get it.  But it only took me 3 hours.  So here, open it."  Draco replied. 

  Harry opened the box and inside was a necklace.  It had a raindrop shaped stone that was emerald green and sliverish gray.  In the middle of the stone was an engraved heart in pale red.  Harry fingered the necklace and looked up at Draco with a small smile on his face.  He kissed Draco softly on the lips and looked back down at the necklace.

  "It's beautiful.  Thank you."  Harry whispered.  Draco took the necklace and snapped it on Harry's neck.  Harry fingered it and stood up from the bed, going into his third drawer and pulling out a blue chest.  He opened it and went through the it until he came up with a ring.  On the ring it had a green lightening bolt in the middle of it.  He pressed it in Draco's palm and smiled.

  "I got this when I was young.  I always called it my lucky ring, and I never wanted anything bad to happen to it.  I still consider it lucky, but I keep it in the chest to make sure nothing happens to it.  That's also why I don't wear it anymore.  So I want you to keep it."  Harry said.

  Draco smiled and put it on his right hand, middle finger.  He pulled Harry to him and kissed the crown of his head.

  "This is like an exchange of vows.  We stay with each other, trust each other, and most importantly love each other.  Cause I feel like I am already falling in love with you."  Draco said silently.

  "I agree.  I feel like I'm falling in love with you too.  These are our vows and promises to each other that whatever happens, we'll never forget each other, and we'll never part.  No matter what happens."  Harry said.  They held each other close and then they slowly dissolved onto the bed, claiming each other's lips again.  And finally they fell asleep in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

A/N:  Ok that's another chapter people.  I'm so tired, and too lazy to upload the other stories.  I'll do it tomorrow, but right now I'm hitting the sack.  It's midnight over here, and I have school tomorrow unfortunately.  Well peace out you guys, and question, do any of you watch America's Next Top Model?  

   Keep reviewing, and see you in the next chapter Peace!

   __


	3. Chapter 3 Love Knows No Bounds

The Sweetest Love 

Pairings: Harry/Draco  (Maybe more pairings later) 

Summary: ( Romeo and Juliet Setting ) In Hogsmeade City, there are two powerful houses.  The House of Gryffindor, and the House of Slytherin.  In the middle were the houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Gryffindor and Slytherin have an ongoing feud, and are nearly at the point of a massacre.  The Princes of the opposing houses meet, and fall in love, at a Masquerade Ball that was meant for the Gryffindor Prince to fall in love with a Prince from another city.  What will the Fates play out for these young lovers? 

 **********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****    

  Chapter 3

                  Love Knows No Bounds

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

      Sunlight streamed through the windows and lit up the bed.  Two bodies, intertwined with each other, lay sleeping, oblivious to the world outside of the room.  Birds chirped a sweet song, and the soft melodies drifted into the room, slowly awakening the two boys.

    Silver – Gray eyes opened and stared at the raven-haired beauty.  A few seconds later Emerald eyes opened and locked with Silver – Gray.

   "Good mourning."  Draco replied with a smile as he kissed Harry's lips.  Harry kissed him back and then turned over to stretch. 

  "Good mourning."  Harry said with a smile.  Since the first night that Draco had stayed over, they made plans to meet each other every night in Harry's bedroom.  2 weeks had passed and it was now another Saturday mourning.

  "I should be getting back.  Blaise and the others will be looking for me soon."  Draco replied as he came out the bathroom.  Harry rolled over on the bed and stared at his boyfriend.

   "Ok.  Remember, tonight at 8."  Harry reminded him.  Draco walked over to the bed and planted a small kiss on Harry's mouth.

  "Do I ever forget?"  Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  Harry cocked his head and pretended to be thinking.

  "There was that one night that you came over late."  Harry said thoughtfully.  Draco laughed and pushed his boyfriend down on the bed, ravishing his lips softly.  Harry responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde as he felt Draco's tongue entering his mouth.  He let out a soft moan and was about to start taking Draco's shirt off when there was a knock on the door, causing them to break apart.

  "Harry, Tom is here!"  Lily said from the other side of the door.

  "Shit!"  Harry swore.  Draco grabbed his sneakers and pulled them on, heading for the Balcony.

  "I'm coming Mother!"  Harry called.  He followed Draco to the Balcony kissed him lightly.

  "I'll see you tonight."  Harry whispered.

   "You bet you will.  Hopefully that Tom guy will be out of here.  I really don't like him."  Draco replied with a sour look.

   "I agree.  But for now you must go.  I'll see you soon."  Harry said with a soft smile that made Draco's heart warm. He pulled the green eyes boy to him and kissed him passionately.

  "Till tonight."  Draco whispered as he descended down the ladder and hurried off the property.

  "Harry!!"  Lily called from the other side of the door.  Harry could hear a key jingling into the door and knew that his mother was about to barge into his room.  He turned around and closed the Balcony Doors.  He hurried into the bathroom and locked the door.

  As soon as he turned the faucet on, he heard his room door open, and his Mother's footsteps walking in.

   "Harry!  Tom is waiting for you in the Foyer.  Hurry up and make yourself look presentable."

  "Mother I just woke up.  Give me 15 minutes and I will be down there."  Harry replied looking over the small bite marks on his shoulder and collarbone.  He smiled when he remembered how Draco had made each and everyone of them.

   "Fine!  Just don't take too long."  His mother replied with a sigh.  He heard her leave the room and he started to get ready.  This was going to be a long day. 

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****  

   Draco fell on his bed, exhausted from his trek home.  He looked down at his hand and twirled the ring that Harry had given him.  He knew he had fallen deeply and hard for the Raven Haired Prince, and it made him smile every time he thought about his boyfriend.  Over the past 2 weeks, they had gotten to know each other, and Draco had also found out that Harry was a virgin.  He had been shocked when he found out, because with a body and face that Harry had, it was hard to imagine someone never making love to him.

   But he was also happy that he would most likely be Harry's first,  that made him feel special.  Sure he had given away his virginity a long time ago, but knowing that Harry was still pure made him all the more eager to take things a little slow with him.  He wanted Harry to be sure that he was ready. 

  "Draco, where are you?"  Draco looked over at the door as soon as it opened and his Mother stood there.

  "Hello Mother."  Draco responded.

   "Draco, your Father wants to see you."

  "Ok.  Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."  Draco replied.  Narcissa Malfoy nodded her head at her son and left. 

   Draco got up from his bed and went to his mirror to check his appearance.  He saw that his hair was slightly tousled and he picked up a brush and made it look presentable.  When he was satisfied by his appearance he left his room and traveled to his Father's study.

  Lucius Malfoy was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.  Draco knocked on the door 3 times and walked in, sitting down in a plush chair.

  "Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle have informed me that they have something big planed.  Soon there will be a blood bath."

  "What do you mean Father?"  Draco asked.

   "We had one of our spies look into the what King James of Gryffindor has been doing.  There hasn't been anything slightly interesting that came along, except for something that was intercepted last night.  It appears that James has called in an old friend by the name of Remus Lupin.  Usually we wouldn't resort to something this petty, but I have ordered Blaise and the rest of them to shoot him on arrival."

  Draco wanted to yell.  He had heard about Remus from Harry.  Harry loved Remus very much because he was one of his Godfathers.  If anything happened to Remus it would kill Harry.  Draco wanted to tell his Father not to go through with this, but he knew it would look extremely bad to rebel against him.

  "Why are you telling me this?"  Draco asked in a subdued voice.

   "Because, I want you there.  I want you to be apart of this." 

   Draco's eyes got big.  _Take part in a massacre?  Is he crazy?!  He wants me to kill my boyfriend's godfather.  I can't.  I won't!_  

  "No."  Draco answered.  

   Lucius looked at him and narrowed his eyes.  "What did you say boy?"  His tone was deadly and threatening, but Draco was not going to back down.

   "I won't do it.  I will not kill an innocent man.  He did nothing to harm us, or me, and I shall not take part in a murder."  Draco replied.

  Lucius stood up and glared dangerously at his son.  "**You** will take part in this.  He is a danger and threat because of who he is.  He is a friend of James Potter!  He is not meant to live!  He is a threat to all of us Slytherins, because the less they have to fight, the better chances we have to win."

   "All you care about is this feud.  I will not murder a man in cold blood, that is savage!"

  "This feud is all about power.  Whoever wins will have power, and I want to make sure that we win this war.  Our win will prove that Salazar Slytherin was more powerful then Godric Gryffindor." 

  "And to do that you have to act cowardly.  Kill someone when they least expect it.  When all they want to do is see their friends or family.  That's fucked up Father and you know it.  I will not take part in an attack that is so cowardly you have to do it when the man is not looking.  That's like shooting someone in the back!"

  Lucius walked over to his son and pulled him up out of his seat.  He brought his face closer and glared.  "If that's what it takes to win then so be it.  It doesn't matter how it's done as long as it gets done.  I don't give a shit about cowardice and attacking someone from the back.  My main goal is to kill that bastard and win this fucking war."  He snarled.

  "So you don't care that you will risk your son just to win this fucking war?  **YOUR SON!**"  Draco growled.

  Lucius pushed Draco away from him and Draco hit the wall he was standing in front of.  "**MY SON?  **My **SON** should be willing to die for the cause.  **MY SON** should fight for what he believes in."

  "No.  I don't believe in killing people to win a fucking war Father.  It's not what I want to do, and it's not something that I am going to do.  Forget it.  I won't participate."

  Lucius strolled over and punched Draco in the face.  Draco's head snapped back and the back of his head connected painfully to the wall.

  "Remus Lupin will be arriving in another month.  You have until then to make up your mind.  Now get the fuck out of my sight before I hit you again."

  Draco looked up to his father, holding the left side of his face.  He glared at the man he used to look up to, and walked out the room.  He raced up the stairs and ignored his Mother when she started to scream after him.

  "Draco!  DRACO! **DRACO!**"  She called after him.

**  "Lucius what did you do?"  **

Draco slammed the door to his room and collapsed on the bed, forcing the tears to go away. 

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

    "How about me and you go out tonight?  Your parents will be gone and I think it would be nice if we went somewhere quiet.  Walked outside, watched the stars."  Tom suggested.  Harry drunk his 6th glass of Champagne and looked over at Tom.  He was not drunk yet, and that was the only thing he wanted at the moment,  that and to be away from Tom Riddle for the rest of his life.  

   "No thank you.  I would much rather sit her and drink.  You could always go if you wanted to."  Harry replied, putting down his empty glass.  Tom looked him up and down and before Harry knew what was going on, Tom jumped on top of him and started to kiss him.  Harry opened his mouth to yell out in shock, and Tom took that opportunity to shove his tongue down Harry's throat.  Harry tried desperately to move from under Tom, but he held a tight hold on Harry, letting his hands travel to the top of Harry's jeans, letting his fingers slide inside.  

   At that moment Harry was praying to whatever God that would hear his pleas, to do something to get this horny boy off of him.  Just when Tom started to unbutton Harry's pants, the door to the lounge opened. 

  "Harry Ron wants to…"  She trailed off as she was greeted with the scene before her.  Harry trying to push Tom off, and Tom trying to undress Harry.

  "RON!!"  Hermione yelled.  Ron came running into the room and when he saw what was going on he pulled Tom roughly off of his friend.

  "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  Ron asked angrily.  Hermione helped Harry up and fixed his clothes while he glared at Tom.

  "Well I was kissing my fiancé before you two showed up."  Tom said.

 "Fiancé?  I am not your fiancé.  You never proposed, and I never agreed.  We are not even boyfriend's so what made you think I was your fiancé?"  Harry asked angrily.  He stood up and walked over to Tom.

  "Well you were not turning down my advances.  I thought you liked it."  Tom replied with a coy smile.  Harry slapped him across the face.  He wanted to smile in triumph, but he didn't have a chance because when Tom looked back up, he had a mocking smile on his face.

  "I didn't know you liked it rough."  He remarked.  Harry was about to hit him again, but Hermione beat him to it.  She slapped Tom so hard that the sound vibrated off the walls.

  "Don't you ever speak to Harry like that again.  I am going to tell Queen Lily, and King James about your sick behavior.  Ron escort Mr. Riddle to his room."  Hermione replied.  Ron nodded, and pushed Tom out the door.  Harry could tell that his friend was feeling very murderous towards Tom, and the thought made him smile. 

  "Harry, he won't be bothering you anymore.  It's almost 8, is Draco coming over tonight?"  Hermione asked. 

  Harry looked up at the clock and realized that she was right.  "Yeah he is.  He's not going to like it when I tell him what Tom did. I should go upstairs and get ready.  See you tomorrow 'Mione."  Harry replied.  He kissed his friend on the cheek, gave her a hug, and raced out the room to his bedroom.  

  Hermione smiled and looked over at the door as she heard approaching footsteps.  Ron came in the room and closed the door.

  "So where were we early?"  He asked with a smile as he pulled her to him and tilted her head back.

  "I believe we were on my bed, you had your hand up my shirt and I was taking off your pants."  Hermione replied with a smile.

  "Yeah… I remember.  Lets go up to your room shall we?"  Ron asked as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.  After a few more seconds, she pulled away, took his hand and hurried him off to her room where they could be alone. 

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~*****  

     Harry paced his room, wondering where Draco was.  It was 15 minutes past 8, and there was still no sign of Draco.  Harry sat on the edge of his bed and sighed as he looked out the window and watched the stars twinkle.  He wanted to see his boyfriend so much that it hurt. 

  A soft clatter out on the Balcony, caught Harry's attention.  He looked up and saw Draco walk into the room and close the Balcony doors.  The he walked over to the bed and fell on it.

  "Draco what happened?  You were late."  Harry asked softly, as he placed a hand on Draco's cheek.  Draco flinched at the touch and Harry pulled his hand away quickly.

  "What happened?"  Harry asked, his voice quivering.  He reached over and turned on the lamp that was on the table next to his bed.  He turned over to look at Draco and gasped at the purple, black, and blue bruise on his boyfriend's face.  He pulled Draco close to him and tentatively touched the offending bruise.

  "Honey, what happened?"  Harry asked.

  "My Father hit me."  Draco murmured.

  "Why?"  Harry asked as he pulled Draco closer.

  "He wants to kill someone.  He wants me to help kill someone.  I can't do that."

  "Do you know this person that he wishes for you to kill?"

  "No.  But you do." Draco mumbled.

  Harry was afraid to ask but he just had to know.  "Who?"

  "Remus Lupin."  

  Harry took a sharp breath and let one hand cover his mouth.  His Father had told him today that Remus was coming for a visit next month and a few weeks after that Sirius Black was also coming.  The thought of Remus being murdered brought tears to Harry's eyes and he shook his head repeatedly.

  "No.  No.  Please Draco, tell me that's not true.  Please say that this is a joke."  Harry pleaded, his eyes rimming with tears as he looked down at Draco.  Draco sat up and shook his head.

  "It's not a joke.  It's true.  My Father has already told the gang the plans, and they will kill Remus on arrival.  When he told me today, I refused to take part, and he hit me.  He told me that I have a month to decide, but my mind is made up.  I will not participate in a murder.  Especially a murder that has something to do with you."

  Harry let the tears fall as he buried his head in Draco's chest.  "Not Remus.  Please not Remmy."  Harry mumbled as he sobbed.  He fisted Draco's shirt and cried harder, causing Draco's heart to break.

  "Don't worry Harry.  Nothing will happen.  You can tell your Father what they are planning and then we will be able to stop them.  It's all going to be fine."

  Draco murmured, hoping that his words were true and that everything really would be fine.  

**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~***** 

A/N:  Ok sorry it took so long to update but here is the new chapter, and I really hope you guys liked it.  About them dying at the end…hmmm…  You'll just have to read and see.  I give out no hints.  Lmao.  See you all in the next chapter, and please review, thank you, Peace!


End file.
